Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: The variety is botanically identified as Rubus idaeus L.
The new cultivar of raspberry plant was developed from the hybridization of the selection xe2x80x98P362.1xe2x80x99 (an unpatented variety) as the seed parent with the selection xe2x80x98N119.1xe2x80x99 (an unpatented variety) as the pollen parent. The parents were crossed in 1995, whereafter fruit and seed were collected to produce seedlings for field planting in Watsonville, Calif. in 1995. The new cultivar was selected from these seedlings in 1997 for its large size, good flavor, and productivity. The new cultivar has been asexually propagated by in vitro shoot tip culture, root sucker division and root cuttings at the Cassin Ranch in Santa Cruz county, Calif. and has been shown to maintain the desired and distinguishing characteristics after propagation over several generations.
Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: The variety is botanically identified as Rubus idaeus L.
The present invention provides a new and distinct cultivar of red raspberry plant named xe2x80x98Driscoll Carmelinaxe2x80x99. The cultivar is botanically identified as Rubus idaeus L. The xe2x80x98Driscoll Carmelinaxe2x80x99 red raspberry plant produces a primocane crop which begins in late July and continues until early November. The floricane crop begins in late May and continues until mid-July. Floricane yields are high relative to other comparable varieties. The fruit of xe2x80x98Driscoll Carmelinaxe2x80x99 has consistently good flavor and the fruit separates easily from its receptacle.